


Life of the Party

by scorpiusblack



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Davina makes Kol sweat, F/M, I'm not sure about this you guys tell me, I'm trying to get back into writing so I'm using prompts as inspiration, Tumblr Prompt, also I don't think I did Josh justice but I tried tm, that part I definitely like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/pseuds/scorpiusblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex, quick, make out with me!" AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the Party

“Josh, I really don’t feel like going out tonight.” Davina whined. Her best friend rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. 

“I really don’t care, D,” he said, locking the door behind them. “You’ve been a wreck since Tim broke up with you, and upbeat music, friends and some alcohol will help you get your mind off things at least for the night. In fact, I think that’s exactly what you need to realise that idiot’s not what the world’s about. Plus, I promised Marcel we’d show and Aiden’s gonna be there, too.” 

Davina grumbled something about him making promises on her behalf without her consent, but followed him down the street anyway. It was a short walk from their apartment to Marcel’s loft, so they didn’t even need to consider risking a ‘drinking and driving incident’ by taking the car there.

“I swear, Josh, if Tim or his friends show up I’m leaving straightaway, no matter who else you told I’d meet them tonight.” 

Josh put his arm around her shoulders, trying hard to hide a grin. “No, you won’t. You’ll ignore them and have a good time with people you like –me, for example— and show them that you don’t need some arrogant violinist to have fun!”

Davina sighed. Josh was right; her leaving the party would only show Tim that she still cared, which was the last thing she wanted. She _needed_ him to think she was over him, so she could finally believe it herself. “All right,” she said. “I’ll try my best. Let’s just hope Marcel was nice enough not to invite him in the first place.”

* * *

As it turned out, Marcel _had_ been thoughtful of Davina’s situation, and not extended an invitation towards her ex-boyfriend. That, however, hadn’t stopped him from tagging along as a plus one, and Davina couldn’t even blame him for that. Marcel’s parties were famous and everyone took a chance at going, name on the guest-list or not.

Even Kol Mikaelson showed to this one, and everyone knew he didn’t get along with Marcel ever since he’d started dating Kol’s younger sister. Davina had just been talking to him, happy to see a familiar face among the crowd after Josh and Aiden went off to snog in a corner. He frowned when her face fell and followed her gaze to the door, where a lanky boy with dark curls walked in, laughing at something the girl on his arm had said.

“I take it that’s the famous ex my whole extended family hates for turning the feisty Davina Claire into a blubbering little fountain.” He grinned down at her and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Smile, love, or he’ll think you’re not having a good time because of him. And that would suck, especially seeing as it would reflect negatively on my reputation.” 

Davina scoffed, but couldn’t stop her lips from curving upwards. “You’re so stupid, Kol.” She pushed his hand away from her face but kept holding it in hers after. “Also, I’m not a … fountain.” Her voice broke when she saw Tim sit and pull the nameless girl into his lap, kisses her neck all the while. 

“God, please kiss me.” Her eyes shot to Kol in a plea. He raised his eyebrows in clear amusement. “I don’t know, darling, I don’t usually like being the second ch—” Davina pushed him against a wall, her lips not leaving his until he started responding to her actions, and she remembered what she was doing. 

“Do you want Marcel to _kill_ me?” Kol’s breath was so hot against her mouth it sent excited shivers down her limbs. 

“No.” She leaned up to kiss his jaw and Kol moaned, “Though I’m sure that would be quite amusing to watch."

“You’re the devil, Davina Claire,” he groaned, as she kept placing kisses along his jawline. “Tell me you’re not only doing this to make your ex jealous,” he said against her forehead. “Tell me you’re actually enjoying this, Davina.” He pushed his hips forward and pulled her closer by the waist when a whimper left her throat. He hadn’t realised he’d closed his eyes until she kissed him on the mouth and he opened them again.

Davina smiled up at him and her eyes shone so bright, Kol thought he was doomed. “I am,” she said, finding herself turned around, with her back pushed against the wall only a moment later. 

“Can’t think of a reason not to continue this, then,” Kol grinned. 

“What about Marcel?” Davina reminded him of his earlier statement. 

“The guy’s shagging my younger sister, don’t think he should be the one talking big here.”

“Good.” Davina gave him one of those fantastic smiles again, and Kol couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her breathless any longer.

 


End file.
